


Of Course, I Waited For You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attraction, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Home, Homecoming, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Secret Crush, Slash, Surprises, Talking, Taxis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve finally comes home from his vacation, & was surprised to find Danny waiting for him, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 3





	Of Course, I Waited For You:

*Summary: Steve finally comes home from his vacation, & was surprised to find Danny waiting for him, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad to be home after a year of being gone on his vacation. During his time, He realized that the way that he left his crush, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, was very wrong. He is gonna attempt to fix it, & make their lives a whole lot better. The Former Seal just couldn’t wait to get back to his place.

The familiar sights, & smells was so welcoming to him, As the taxi was driving him to his place. The **_Five-O Commander_** is glad to have this moment alone, Cause he is figuring out the best approach to take. He wants to make this perfect for his love, His Danno, He will make the blond his in due time.

Danny was so excited, His secret crush, Steve was coming home for good. It did his heart good to see him, Plus, The Shorter Man worked hard on his recovery, as part of a surprise for him. The Loudmouth Detective went into overdrive, so he can be ready, for when Steve shows up.

Steve was surprised by the romantic setting, as soon as he got into the house. The Dark-Haired Man was especially glad to see his blond waiting for him, “You waited for me ?”, The Taller Man asked in awe. Danny smiled, & said with a smile, “Of course, I waited for you, You Goof”. He boldly made the first move, & kissed him passionately, Now, That they are officially a couple.

“Welcome Home, Babe, Come on, Let’s have dinner”, as he leads him inside. For the rest of the night, They enjoyed themselves, & not worried about a thing. Steve finally felt like Hawaii was home, _This Time_ , But without the demons or ghosts that are haunting him.

The End.


End file.
